The tracking of aviation flights is an activity performed by airports, airlines, governmental agencies (e.g., Federal Aviation Administration, or “FAA”), etc. Flight tracking gathers flight information in order to know whether a flight has safely landed and to know whether a flight goes according to the schedule. Tracking is not limited to aircraft activity, it can include tracking of airport activity. The importance of flight/airline tracking has been growing in recent years due to reasons such as, but not limited to, security concerns, safety concerns, drug/illegal substance trafficking, etc.
An air traffic monitoring system may enable an airport to provide a variety of information and generate an efficient handling of incoming and outgoing aircraft, in particular when the air traffic monitoring system is configured with real time data. However, conventional air traffic monitoring systems are not equipped with an ability for generating an alert to a presence of an aircraft that remains grounded for extended periods. For example, a taxiing aircraft may be held up for an extended time until a window becomes available for the aircraft to leave.